


Through the Aether

by MonkeyKnight



Category: God of War (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Canon Compliant, F/M, Koji is a Disney Princess, Mineta will get expelled, and Atreus is too, and ive got some great ideas, and so is Mina, cause it wouldnt leave me alone, cause this is too fun an idea to pass up, definitely gonna write this and lotw, i wrote this instead of lotw, until usj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyKnight/pseuds/MonkeyKnight
Summary: Thanks to a freak accident, Kratos and Atreus are brought to the far future, where mortals wield abilities usually reserved for gods.OrKurogiri accidentally summons the League of Villains' downfall.





	Through the Aether

Atreus trailed after his father, listening to Mimir’s story and recording it word for word in his journal.

 

“-an’ that, little brother, is how Thor lost to a goat in a drinking contest,” Mimir concluded.

 

“Head,” Kratos interjected, understandably exasperated. “Unless you are going to tell a story that holds value, do not tell another.”

 

“All stories hold value, brother!” The disembodied head retorted. “Ya just gotta dig a little deeper for some than others.”

 

“It was pretty funny.”

 

“Hmph.” With that dismissive grunt, father, son, and bodiless head continued on in silence. The eerie blue light that shone on the branches of Yggdrasil made for a somewhat calming environment, if only because they had yet to be attacked while on the branches.

 

Atreus browsed through his journal, rereading previous entries, trusting his father to not lead the boy astray. He blinked, then looked up. Kratos had stopped.

 

“Father? Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

“...be ready,” responded the Spartan, drawing his Leviathan Axe from its holster. Atreus strung his bow, nocking an arrow and turning to stand back-to-back with Kratos. Both father and son were vigilant in their watch, scanning the branches and skies for enemies.

 

A shame then that the portal formed beneath their feet.

 

— TtA —

 

Kurogiri felt...empowered, for some reason. Like his quirk had suddenly been supercharged or pushed past what it was normally able to do. He brushed it off, and having successfully scattered the U.A. students according to the plan, returned to Shigaraki, though he was miffed that one student got away. At least Thirteen was knocked out or dead.

 

“How’d it go, Kurogiri?” asked Shigaraki.

 

“I scattered the students as planned, but one was able to escape to get reinforcements,” the Warp quirk user responded. He sighed silently, waiting for Shigaraki’s outburst.

 

“You...you...Kurogiri, if you weren’t our ticket home, I’d kill you!” The blue-haired villain scratched furiously at his neck, muttering at rapid speeds. He stopped, then turned to look at Aizawa, who was still taking down grunts and making his way to them. “If we can’t kill All Might, then why not take out another Hero? Nomu.”

 

The brute shifted, focusing on its master.

 

“Kill Eraser Head.”

 

It moved, uncaring of the minions caught in its path. The Nomu was an unstoppable force, dead set on fulfilling the order given to it. Were it capable of independent thought, it would be confident in the sheer strength its body held. Nothing would divert it from its path.

 

And then it was intercepted.

 

— TtA —

 

Atreus blinked. That’s all he did, but with a single blink, everything was different. He and Kratos were in an incredibly spacious cavern, so huge that other large buildings were placed inside it. Atreus felt Kratos tense up, reacting to the change in scenery.

 

“Father.”

 

Kratos turned, and stepped in front of Atreus. The strange creatures and humans that had been approaching stopped, intimidated by the Greek god. They talked in a language Kratos didn’t understand, and all seemed to be focused on one man. The man was dressed in mostly black, wore something over his eyes that looked similar to the goggles Sindri occasionally wore at his forge, and appeared to be fighting the horde with a scarf.

 

“Should we help, Father? He seems to be doing alright…”

 

“We do not know who is on who’s side,” Kratos responded. “I’ve no wish to have a repeat of Alfheim. Now unless you’ve managed to learn their language-”

 

“Brother I do hate ta interrupt, but before you turned around I saw what that man is preventin’ that massive group from gettin’ ta,” said Mimir. “There’s a group of children, a little older than you, little brother, up the stairs.”

 

Before Atreus or Kratos could say anything, a big black behemoth took off, moving at unbelievable speeds. For the second time, Atreus blinked, and this time his father was gone.

 

Kratos had assembled his shield, and stopped the behemoth in its tracks. Taking advantage of the countered blow, Kratos slammed his shield into the behemoth’s head, forcing it to stagger back.

 

“...you would attack children, young ones unable to defend themselves.”

 

The behemoth didn’t respond, instead choosing to rush Kratos instead.

 

“I have seen too many children die already. I will not let you cause the death of another!” roared the god of war.

 

Once again, he countered the behemoth’s blow, this time taking his axe and hacking at the beast. It shrieked indignantly, and Kratos saw the wounds he had inflicted heal up immediately. He simply strengthened his resolve, and held fast. Calliope and Pandora flickered through his memories, and Atreus’s body, pale and still, joined them.

 

Atreus survived, but it was a close call. Pandora and Calliope were dead through his actions. Damned if more children died because of his inaction.

 

Loosing a bellowing war cry, Kratos brought the Leviathan Axe down on the behemoth with both hands, the axe head freezing over instantly.

 

No more.

 

— TtA —

 

Aizawa didn’t know who the pale-skinned goliath was, but the warrior was strong enough to stop the beast that rushed him. To be moving that fast even with his quirk erased...Aizawa shook his head. He was distracting himself, letting his guard down. Sure enough, some of the villains took advantage, attacking in hopes of catching him by surprise.

 

_ “Úlfr hlaup!” _

 

Wolves appeared around Aizawa, three in total. They glowed with a spectral light, and lighting arced between their snarling jaws. The wolves leaped into the crowd of villains, electricity jumping from villain to villain, shocking and incapacitating them. Aizawa blinked in surprise as arrows sprouted from nonlethal areas on the bodies of villains, more electricity catching the unsuspecting villains in a web of lightning.

 

_ “Ljosta! Elgr hríō!” _

 

An elk, of all things, calmly strode through the horde. Unlike the wolves, it emitted light, the pulsing energy blinding everyone - except Aizawa. Getting over his shock, the Underground Hero sprang into action, slamming heads together and rendering villains unconscious. These spectral animals weren’t from any of his students quirks, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

— TtA —

 

Atreus ran towards the group of children, feeling slightly drained. Two runic summons in a row was hard to learn and taxing on his magic, but the young Jotunn was glad he did. The man in black was taking advantage of Atreus’s wolves and elk, allowing Atreus to make his way to the children. As he got closer, he saw that the group was older than Mimir had guessed, maybe a few years older than him. One of them, a girl with brown hair in a pink and black suit was kneeling over a short rotund figure who’s back was torn open. Another girl with pink skin and horns saw him coming towards them, and grabbed the arm of a boy with black hair and strange elbows. She pointed at him, chattering rapid-fire in what he assumed was their native language. Atreus opted to ignore the two for the moment, running past them to the face down person.

 

The brown-haired girl looked up at him with confusion, and chattered a question at him. Focusing on the person who was hurt, Atreus pulled out a chunk of healthstone. He put it under the injured person’s hand, but before he could force it down the brown-haired girl grabbed his wrist, practically shrieking at him.

 

“I can’t understand you,” he responded. “But I’m trying to help!”

 

— TtA —

 

Ochako had no idea what was going on. First the villains attacked, then one villain sent her classmates through portals and Thirteen was hurt, and now this child was trying to crush a glowing green rock with Thirteen's hand!

 

He also spoke a language that Ochako had never heard before. Whatever it was, it sounded old, but he at least knew she was talking to him.

 

“I don’t know if you’re trying to help Thirteen, but I’m not taking the risk that you're trying to hurt them!” Ochako stated forcefully.

 

The child’s eyes turned ice white, surprising her and putting Ochako on her guard. Aizawa’s eyes changed color when his quirk was activated, and this child could be no different.

 

“...not...hurt...trying...help...them…”

 

Ochako was astounded. It was Japanese, incredibly broken and garbled, but still Japanese. Was this the kid’s quirk? The child frowned, and repeated what he had said, faster this time. Rousing herself, Ochako let go of the child’s wrist, and he pushed Thirteen’s gloved hand down.

 

The green rock was instantly crushed, its glow gone from the few tiny pieces that remained. Thirteen gasped and started coughing, their breathing much steadier than it had been after the portal villain had knocked them out. The child nodded and stood up, dusting off his leggings.

 

Ochako stood too, astonishment growing. The child looked at her and put his hand to his chest.

 

“Atreus,” was all he said.

 

Understanding, Ochako pointed to herself. “Uraraka,” she replied. She then pointed to the others that hadn’t been scattered. Shoji had been keeping an eye on both the villain horde and Atreus, ready to subdue him if necessary. “Friends.”

 

“Ur-ra-ra-ka. Fri-ends. Friends,” was the response. Atreus nodded, understanding her intent. He turned out to the massive group of villains, and pointed past Aizawa (who was being aided by spectral animals of all thing) to a pale-skinned goliath taking on a hulking black monster.

 

“Krátŏs,” he said. “Ma ɪ faŏir. Áss á Úfríŏr.”

 

— TtA —

 

The beast was tireless. Whatever he froze and hacked off it grew back, and no matter the burns he inflicted on it with the Blades of Chaos it was never consumed. He could no longer stun it with a shield bash following a counter, and the creature was actually beginning to challenge his strength. Not for the first time, Kratos cursed himself for letting his strength wane after traveling to Midgard. However, there was no divine energy coming from the creature, meaning it was mortal. It could die, just not easily.

 

But Kratos wasn’t the God of War for nothing.

 

The Spartan forced the beast back from their most recent grapple, and hefted the Leviathan Axe into the air with both hands, summoning the frozen power slumbering inside. A maelstrom of ice shards and freezing wind erupted from out of nowhere, encasing the beast and the strange mortals in the immediate area around him in an icy prison. Sheathing the axe, Kratos drew the Blades of Chaos, and began channeling his rage into them. The chained swords glowed with heat in response, and Kratos hurled the blades into the ground. Pulling back with immense strength, the swords ripped a chunk of the floor out of the ground. At the top of the blades’ arc as they swung back down, the chunk of floor exploded, and molten rock rained down on the mortals and their beast. The blades followed, slamming into the beast and causing a massive explosion.

 

Kratos pulled his blades back and sheathed them. Only the Valkyries had survived that combination attack before, Baldur’s invincibility notwithstanding. Though a cloud of smoke obscured his vision, Kratos heard no movement, save for the remaining mortals behind him fighting the man in black.

 

He turned his back.

 

“Brother, behind-”

 

Mimir’s warning came a second too late, and Kratos was immediately slammed into the ground, the beast’s weight making it difficult to move. It screeched triumphantly in his ear, then grabbed his head and started to squeeze.

 

Kratos was dazed, internally cursing at himself for allowing his guard to drop so readily. Confidence and arrogance were the true enemy on the battlefield, and he had just exposed himself to both. Kratos’s rage, which had been slowly building ever since they had been forcefully transported to this realm, erupted.

 

The beast went flying, and it landed awkwardly, unable to regain its balance before it hit the ground. Flames flickered across Kratos’s skin, and an animalistic roar tore from his mouth. How dare this beast think it had won. How dare this abomination believe itself above him?! It was nothing more than an insect that was a glutton for punishment, and he, the God of War, Ghost of Sparta, WOULD PUT IT IN ITS PLACE!

 

Kratos practically  _ flew _ towards the abomination, and began to pummel it, fists and punches striking so quickly that they were nothing more than blurs. One punch sent the beast skidding back, and Kratos followed. To any that were able to catch a glimpse of the beast, burn scars riddled its body, scars that were slow to heal. Kratos continued his beat down, sending the beast flying all around the clearing and never once relenting in his attack.

 

Eventually, the beast was stunned, staggering around and croaking pitifully. Taking advantage and pulling himself out of his rage-induced stupor slightly, Kratos grabbed it by the beaked mouth and began to pull. The abomination struggled, but Kratos overpowered it and ripped the lower jaw of the beast down its body, tearing off the skin and muscle down to its abdomen. That still wasn’t enough as the beast began to regenerate its lost body parts.

 

Unhesitating in his actions, Kratos ripped the abomination’s head right off, tearing the exposed brain out of the head and crushing both head and brain underfoot. The beast’s body ceased movement, and after watching it closely, it was clear that the creature was well and truly dead. Kratos roared in triumph, and his rage petered out. The god glared at the mortal made of purple mist and the smaller mortal covered in hands, daring them to attack. A portal appeared, swallowing the two whole, and Kratos simply snorted as they fled.

 

All the sounds of fighting had stopped, and Kratos turned to see the man in black standing with some children. Most of the mortals the man in black had been fighting were unconscious, while the few that had gotten caught up in Kratos’s fight with the behemoth were dead. Let it never be said that the Ghost of Sparta did anything by half-measure.

 

Now, where was the boy?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I've been working on recently. Don't worry, I'm still writing Light of the World, but this started bugging me and I couldn't resist. Let's see where this goes, hmm? :)


End file.
